


Avoid

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: Nayeon and Dahyun avoids each other, they are uncomfortable together so they are trying to neglect each other's presence. But why?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 56





	Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> New DaYeon's story since we're all DaYeon deprived!❤

Fancy Comeback

Twice, the worldwide known nation's girlgroup from South Korea, is now preparing for their next hit comeback. The nine members could be seen everywhere the place goofing around with cameras following them.

Jihyo is kneeling in front of Sana who is sprinkling an invisible dust to her and patting Jihyo everywhere in her body. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon are hugging, Tzuyu is just resting and gawking somewhere, Nayeon and Momo are dancing with their body connected as one, and Dahyun looking at them from a far.

She sighed and shakes her head before averting her eyes to the phone she was holding to review her moves. She saw Nayeon looks at her side too but acted like she didn't saw her and that's pretty normal for Dahyun. Very normal. 

They never talk, they avoid eye contact, they cancel each other's presence as if they weren't in the same group. And the members didn't pry much since it doesn't cause anything bad to them yet.

Dahyun usually goes with Sana or Chaeyoung, but today she feels like she wants to be alone and doesn't like to be goofy so she just sits on the chair next to their manager, observing everyone until the start of recording again.

"Nayeon, Sana, Tzuyu, Momo and Dahyun, please sit to the 'ride' we'll start filming." The director announced which they complied.

Sana and Tzuyu seated on the back followed by Momo and Nayeon on the front. Dahyun tried to climb up next to Sana while holding her dress to refrain it from flying.

She felt a tug on her arm so she looked to her side, "You're still fit to sit here." Nayeon said as she sofly pulled Dahyun implying to sit beside her, looking all serious by her suggestion.

"She could also sit here, unnie. Isn't it appropriate if there's two there and three at the back?" Sana butted in, explaining her point, also pulling Dahyun to sit beside her.

Nayeon heaved a sigh and controlled the attitude that wanted to burst within her. She firmly gripped Dahyun's dress and make her sit herself beside her. The latter couldn'tdo anything but to follow the dress being pulled, or else, it will be ripped off of her.

"She won't be seen on the camera, she's small." Nayeon reasoned out hiding her annoyance at Sana's clinginess to Dahyun.

Sana didn't argue much, catching Nayeon's point and just letting her. Dahyun, on the other hand, couldn't help herself but to squirm and move a lot since she's nervous and uncomfortable beside Nayeon. 

"Stop moving." Nayeon whisphered under her breath when she faked fixing something from Dahyun's dress, "Or you want to sit beside Sana?"

Frozen. Dahyun stopped from moving and just turned her attention to her dress. She saw Nayeon's skirt rising up to her thigh because of her erratic movement so she fixed it and hers at the same time which gains Nayeon's attention but just looked at it. Not wanting to have more conversation to her as the recording started.

Their scene ended quickly with just pretending like riding a rollercoaster which is basically enjoyable for Dahyun since she rides almost all of the rides before with Nayeon by her side and now she's still with Nayeon. That, alone, is enough to make her heart swell.

She get off of the ride and turned around, was about to help Nayeon get off but seems like she didn't need it with her hand and Momo's intertwined with each other.

She just smiled bitterly to herself and controlled something inside her. Breathe in, breathe out.

Dahyun grabs one jacket to help her fight the cold before going to the bathroom for some release of waste. She was too engrossed to monitoring herself that she didn't realize someone was behind her and following where she was going until she felt a grip on her arm and pulled her into the bathroom which was the only place without camera, and with all force, she kissed her roughly.

"Hmmm." She squirmed trying to free herself from the grip but it was just tightened more and a knee was pushed in between her legs which made her moan.

The kiss went to Dahyun's neck, kissing and licking it without leaving a mark. Dahyun tried to free herself again but to no avail. She could feel the girl's hunger and need but she couldn't let her, they can't especially today.

"N-nayeon, don't."

//

Nayeon walks with big and heavy steps as soon as they get off of the car from their schedule which is Twice 'DICON' unboxing. She huffs in annoyance, balls her fists and grits her teeth, throwing glares to everything she sees.

"Nay--" Jihyo stopped from talking to the oldest when she saw her state, she's fuming mad. Clueless, her eyes followed Nayeon going in her room, closing the door loud that made her jump a little.

She averted her gaze to Dahyun and Sana with their manager unnie who entered the dorm looking worried and bothered but managed to give the leader a smile, which she returns.

Dahyun removed her beret and Sana clings to Jihyo which is a normal thing about Sana, being clingy, hugging everyone anytime anywhere.

"Did something happen?" Jihyo asked while rubbing Sana's back to ease the gloomy energy she's emitting. As a leader, she has to make sure everything's alright, and by what she saw from Nayeon's face she knows something's wrong.

Dahyun smiled slightly before shaking her head, "I don't really know, unnie. Maybe I should talk to her."

Jihyo hesitated since she saw how mad the oldest was, "I think we should let her calm first, she looked like she could kill with just her eyes."

Sana couldn't agree more to Jihyo's description of Nayeon's condition as soon as their schedule ended. She couldn't understand why Nayeon was glaring at her which she felt chills down her spines by just those but it was more intense when she turned her gaze to Dahyun who's as clueless as she was. She even went to the car without waiting for the two.

"I think I can handle her, unnie. Tell them to not disturb us for a while." Dahyun convinced, walking towards Nayeon's room door.

"Are you sure?" Jihyo clarifies, afraid of having a dead Dahyun if ever.

Dahyun just smiled, twisting the doorknob as she readies herself for whatever awaits her inside. Luckily, she opened the door and entered safely, without anything flying towards her.

"Nayeon, let's--"

"Shut up and get out!" Nayeon exclaimed cutting Dahyun midways and making her flinch. She was just lying on her bed scrolling through her phone but she seems like she's pouring her frustrations to the way how she scrolls.

"Why are you being like this?" Dahyun voiced out, she's confused, she was still smiling while recording but as it ended she changed immediately. She even wonder if it is her time of the month.

Nayeon furiously sits up, putting her phone aside and looked straightly with burning eyes at Dahyun, "Are you really asking me this, Kim Dahyun." Nayeon asked through gritted teeth.

Dahyun rubbed her eyebrow, unsure as she answers, "Uhh, I am?" 

Nayeon quickly hitched her breath, calming herself before she could even throw anything to the younger, who really looked confused and have no idea why she was being like that.

Dahyun tried to walk closer to Nayeon but the older raised her hand indicating for her to stop, so she did. She just stared at her, she's closing her eyes calming herself while taking a deep breath.

It takes a while before Nayeon opens her eyes again and looked blankly at Dahyun, atleast this is better than a fuming Nayeon, Dahyun thought to herself.

"How could you flirt with Sana while I. Was. In. Between?" Nayeon asked with emphasis in every word.

Dahyun creased her forehead, looking up the ceiling as she thinks when did she flirts with Sana, "As far as I could remember, I didn't flirt, Nayeon."

The older stands up, throwing her arms in frustration, "You did! Oh my gosh, I even nudge you to stop but you two just laugh! Maybe you should watch it once it is out."

Dahyun tried remembering that scenario and all she could think was the time when she chose Sana's picture and compared her to a flower, which made them both laugh.

"I thought you don't want us to get caught?" Dahyun asked, looking at her with all seriousness.

Nayeon was caught off guard but she managed to compose herself again, "Right, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the rights to be jealous." She reasoned.

Dahyun stopped herself from smiling upon hearing her girlfriend admitting that she's jealous, yet still, "You should have controlled it a little, they were worried about you, what were you going to say, that you're just jealous?"

Nayeon squinted her eyes, "Are you turning this around on me?"

The younger's eyes grew bigger as she hinted something sad from her tone, "No.." she softly answered as she get a hold of the older's wrist. "I'm sorry for my insensitivity, you know Sana unnie and I were always like that ever since. That also helped us to hide our relationship aside from avoiding any contacts and affections in public to lessen their suspicions. But please, I don't want to get caught andnlose you and our career so tone it down a little everytime you get jealous."

Dahyun slid her hand to the oldest's slender and large fingers which was completely opposite of hers, interteining them. Nayeon seems to calm down already and was just listening to the younger while looking down on her feet.

"Are we good, unnie?" Dahyun lift Nayeon's chin to look at her, then she gave her sunshine smile that always, as in always, makes Nayeon's day.

Nayeon rolled her eyes before smiling showing her front teeth and pulling the younger to a hug, placing her head on the crook of Dahyun's neck, "I'm sorry, baby. What happened a while ago was too much for mebto bear. I am your girlfriend but I couldn't seems to make you happy."

"That's not true!" Dahyun argued, breaking herself to the hug to see Nayeon's face, "I would hide this relationship all my life if it is what it takes to not be apart from you, I won't risk my career for you if I don't love you, Nayeon. Your mere presence makes me happy, even if you don't talk to me, don't look at me, ignore my presence as if I was not there, that's enough, as long as I could see you. Just.." Dahyun pulled Nayeon back to a hug, "Just don't leave me."

Nayeon was teary eyed, she couldn't imagine herself without Dahyun after their disbandment, she wants to be with Dahyun forever, the younger brings the best in her, makes her day whole, and energizes her. She doesn't want to be away from the younger either.

She pulled away, "Baby, I won't. We could go through this together, someday I will be able to boast you to the world and I know you will too but let's remain like this for now." Nayeon said as she massage Dahyun's tensed shoulders.

Dahyun smiled widely, eyes forming into crescents. "I won't get tired of this set up, unnie."

Nayeon scowls, "I told you it's Baby, Babe, Honey, Darling or whatever whenever it was just the two of us."

Dahyun blushed, she was the type to get shy with endearments, it makes her heart flutter, "S-sure, uhm, whatever."

Nayeon couldn't believe her ears, "W-what? Out of all that I have suggested 'Whatever' caught your attention?"

"Uhh, I--" Dahyun sighed, "Hon." She shyly said turning her gaze to the side.

Dahyun jumps a little when she heard Nayeon squeals and almost tripped when she embraces here while jumping like something happened to her life that makes her so happy.

"Oh my gosh! My heart's beating so fast!" She squealed with her hands on her chest feeling the beating of her heart.

Dahyun just smiled, staring lovingly at the gorgeous girl in front of her which happens to be hers. Her girlfriend, her love, her everything.

They were a lot closer before, they were not afraid of public affections, not until Nayeon confessed her feelings which she obviously reciprocated and what triggers their fear was when they were doing their kissing tradition as a birthday gift and it was Dahyun's birthday at a fansign, when Nayeon kissed her right on the side of her lips which was caught by the camera and they were scolded by the managers which still has no idea about them being together.

That's when they decided to avoid each other whenever there has camera around and Dahyun's skills helps them a lot. It still applies until today.

Dahyun felt Nayeon's hands cupped her cheeks and made her look at her eyes, it was full of emotion but Dahyun could see the love dominates them all, and she's sure, it mirrored hers as well.

"I love you, Dahyunie."

"I love you, too."


End file.
